schuss
by Dark Urumi
Summary: c'est bien connu après l'effort le réconfort. un séjour au ski avec les équipes de shoyo, ryonan , kainan et shohoku ça doit decoiffer
1. c'est pas bien de se vanter

**Schuss**

****

Disclaimer : les personnages de slam dunk ne m'appartiennent pas (si seulement…)

Les passages en italiques sont les pensées des persos

Chapitre 1 : c'est pas bien de se vanter

 Un jour presque comme les autres au collège Shôhoku. Toute l'équipe s'entraîne dur au gymnase….. enfin presque toute l'équipe.

« Do'aho »

« Baka Kitsune !!! »

Bizarrement Akagi ne distribuait pas ses gorilla's punches. Il paraissait même détendu, pire encore il avait souri à plusieurs reprises. Mais l'attitude suspecte du capitaine n'inquiétait pas du tout Sakuragi qui en profitait pour faire son show et montrer aux autres ses talents de génie.

*coup de sifflet*

« Rassemblez-vous . M. Anzai a une nouvelle à vous annoncer » hurla Ayako

« Il veut sûrement me féliciter pour ma super technique, c'est pas comme certains qui ne font que dormir et baver en cours » déclara fièrement Sakuragi en désignant  Rukawa du doigt.

« Do'aho » lui répondit calmement Rukawa

« Do'aho, tu ne sais dire que ça ou quoi » 

« C'est normal, Mitsui tu oublies que ce prétentieux n'est pas un…. »

« Imbécile, tais-toi. Ecoutez plutôt M.Anzai » cria Akagi

M.Anzai prit la parole « Oh Oh vous vous êtes bien entraînés, vous avez montré que vous étiez forts et vous avez gardé espoir même dans les moments difficiles »

_Tout ça grâce à moi pensait Sakuragi avec une expression stupide sur le visage._

« A quoi tu penses encore Génie ? » chuchota Mitsui. 

Sakuragi qui se faisait des films, ne l'écoutait même pas.

Le coach continuait  « vous avez mérité de prendre un peu de repos et c'est pourquoi avec les entraîneurs de Ryonan, Kainan et Shôyô nous avons décidé d'organiser un petit séjour à la montagne. » M.Anzai fit signe à Ayako de donner plus de détails aux joueurs

L'équipe accueillit la bonne nouvelle par des remerciements assez bruyants.

« bon j'espère que vous savez skier, sinon il vous restera la luge » dit Ayako avec un grand sourire.  

« quoi la luge !!!! Pas pour le génie Sakuragi, je suis un pro moi »

« tiens tu sais skier toi ?» lui demanda Miyagi histoire de le taquiner un peu.

« bien sûr, n'oublie pas que tu as en face de toi le grand Sakuragi »

« do'aho »

« je t'ai entendu sale renard » Cela s'adressait bien sûr à Rukawa.  

« ne commencez pas vous deux !!! Arrêtez d'interrompre Aya-chan »

« merci Ryota »

_De rien , je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi , songeait Miyagi.  _

« Le départ est vendredi après-midi, tous les détails seront indiqués sur la liste que je vous distribuerai. Soyez à l'heure » 

« ça va êtes dur pour certains » dit Mitsui en fixant Rukawa et Sakuragi.

 « L'entraînement est fini. Bon aujourd'hui c'est au tour de ... euh Kogure et Sakuragi de nettoyer le gymnase »

Mitsui ouvrit la bouche, sûrement pour charrier Sakuragi, il fut stoppé net par Miyagi qui lui rappela que demain c'est lui qui s'y collerait. Alors que ses coéquipiers se dirigeaient vers les vestiaires, Mitsui restait dans le gymnase avec l'auto-proclamé Génie et celui avec qui il sortait, Kogure.

« Qu 'est-ce que tu fais Mitsui, tu ne viens pas ? » 

« Euh non ….je ….j'attends  Kogure pour qu'il m'aide à faire un devoir »

« Ah ! C'est bien Mitsui !!! Je vois que tu as décidé de prendre tes études en main. Sakuragi tu devrais prendre exemple sur tes aînés, ça ne te ferai pas de mal. Bien à vendredi après-midi et soyez à l'heure ». A ces mots on comprit bien que c'était surtout Sakuragi qu'il visait.       

« ne t'inquiète pas Gori….euh capitaine. Le Tensai est toujours prêt quoiqu'il arrive »

« on verra, on verra »

Le gymnase se vida.

« je vais vous aider.Bon Sakuragi dépêche-toi. Plus vite on aura fini et plus vite on pourra passer à autre chose ». _Comme ça je pourrai travailler mes cours de langues avec mon Kogure._ Mitsui avait un sourire de pervers. « Eh bien Sakuragi, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu ne parles plus ? Tu fais un tête bizarre, ça va ? » _Mince il est de plus en plus taré ce gamin, ça doit être à cause de tous les coups de points qui lui assène Akagi._

« je ne sais pas bien skier » lâcha enfin Sakuragi.  

« mais je ne comprends pas tu n'arrêtais pas de te vanter tout à l'heure » demanda Kogure.

« moi je crois que j'ai compris » chantonna Mitsui.

« ce ne serait pas à cause d'une fille, une certaine Haruko ? »

« mais non pas du tout…euh enfin oui » avoua Sakuragi.

« ah lala , mais qu'est-ce que tu ne dirais pas pour te faire remarquer. J'aimerai bien savoir comment tu vas faire pour te sortir de cette histoire, car je te signale qu'à cause de ta grande bouche Haruko s'attend à voir un skieur hors pair sur les pistes » lui fit remarquer Mitsui.

« on va t'aider » proposa gentiment Kogure

« HEIN !!!!! » s'exclama Mitsui

« c'est vrai , t'es sérieux le bigleux ??? »

« mais bien sûr, on est amis non ? » _(désolé mon chéri mais il faudra remettre notre cours particulier à plus tard)_ . « on va te donner quelques conseils et après on avisera le moment venu, n'est-ce pas Mitsui ? »

« ok on va t'aider …espèce de crétin fini !!! » dut capituler Mitsui. « je n'ai qu'un conseil à te donner, si tu n'arrives pas à t'arrêter, dirige-toi vers un arbre, ça te freinera net !!! ha ha ha ha. »

_Mais il se fout de la gueule du génie ou quoi !!!   _

« moi le seul conseil que j'ai à te donner Sakuragi, c'est de ne jamais écouter Mitsui »

« bon soyons sérieux, dit Mitsui, me regardez pas comme ça tous les deux. Je peux être sérieux quand je veux. Voilà ce que tu pourrais faire…. »

fin du 1er chapitre

ça y est j'ai fini. C'est mon premier fic alors soyez cool. Si vous voyez quelque chose qui cloche dites-le moi svp.

Au début quand j'ai commencé à écrire j'ai trouvé ça un peu drôle mais bon maintenant j'en suis plus aussi sûre. J'espère que ça n'a pas été trop ennuyeux et pour ceux qui ont aimé (ils doivent pas être très nombreux) et qui attendent la suite je vais me dépêcher.

bye         


	2. voyage voyage

Chapitre 2 : départ

Le jour J approchait à grands pas (et oui c'est dans 2 jours !!!). Tout le monde préparait ses affaires pour ce séjour de repos (enfin ça c'est ce  qu'ils pensaient)

Chez Rukawa : 

_Est-ce que je prends un oreiller ? Oh et puis non, j'ai une très grande capacité à m'endormir n'importe où, n'importe quand. _

Chez Sakuragi :

_Alors voyons voir ce que je prends comme bonbons, le ski ça a l'air de creuser autant que le basket et le Génie a besoin de prendre des forces… quoique étant un Génie je suis naturellement fort nyahahahahah !!!! J'espère que les conseils de Mitsui et Kogure me permettront d'épater mon Haruko chérie…._

Chez Akagi :

_Je prendrai bien mes livres de physique au cas où je n'arriverai pas à m'endormir._

Chez Ayako :

_Mon dieu j'ai failli oublier mon éventail !!!!!_

Comme prévu le vendredi après-midi, les quatre équipes se retrouvèrent à la gare.

« Tiens Rukawa, tu ne t'es pas encore endormi ? » demanda Kiyota.

« A mon avis, ça ne va pas tarder » continua Koshino

« Ahhh le chimpanzé !!! » s'écria Kiyota.

Sakuragi arriva au lieu du rendez-vous et la première personne qu'il vit était Kiyota « Ah non le macaque est aussi de la partie ?!? Mais c'est pas l'arche de Noé ici, on n'accepte pas les animaux, alors dégage aller oust » 

« Quand on ressemble à un chimpanzé on ferait mieux de se taire !!! »

Des éclairs commencèrent à fuser entre le Chimpanzé et le Macaque. Un garçon au sourire indélébile s'approcha d'eux.

« Calmez vous les gars, on est là pour s'amuser non ? »

Hikoichi bien sûr notait tout ce que faisait son idole.

« Voilà Sendoh le hérisson, l'arche est complète maintenant »

« Bonjour Haruko » dit Sakuragi malheureusement elle ne fit pas attention à lui, elle était trop obnubilée par Rukawa.

_Cette fille te fera du mal Sakuragi si tu continues à t'entêter. Ouvres les yeux  pensait Rukawa  _

Kiyota aperçut son capitaine et hurla son nom dans le hall de la gare.

« Mais ça va je t'entends, abruti pas besoin de crier si fort. Salut tout le monde. Akagi n'est pas là ? »

« Il est parti aux WC, répondit Sakuragi. Il est  peut être tombé dans les toilettes, mais ça m'étonnerait vu sa taille »

Sakuragi se prit un coup de poing phénoménal sur la tête de la part de son capitaine « Ça t'apprendra à dire des imbécillités »

« Bien fait » murmura Rukawa

Mitsui, Kogure, Ayako et Miyagi arrivèrent en même temps, puis vinrent Fujima et Hanagata qui représentaient l'équipe de Shoyo.

« Ça va vous deux ? Mais où est le reste de votre équipe » demanda Maki.  

« Une sale épidémie de grippe, ils sont tous cloués au lit les pauvres, nous sommes les seuls rescapés » expliqua Fujima.

L'immense Uozumi arriva deux minutes après. Il ne manquait plus que les entraîneurs. Les basketteurs saluèrent tous M.Anzai, M.Taoka et M.Takato. On procéda à l'appel. 

« Bon tout le monde est là. Prenez vos bagages et allons y avant que les fans de Rukawa et Sendoh ne débarquent » ordonna M.Taoka.

C'est ainsi que notre communauté se dirigea vers le quai où se trouvait son train. Au moment où Uozumi monta dans le train, il se cogna la tête sur le haut de la porte, il avait encore oublié de se baisser. Tous les lycéens éclatèrent de rire. Cela ne manqua pas de faire rire d'autres voyageurs mais ils se calmèrent très vite à cause de la carrure imposante du pivot de Ryonan.

« Je sens qu'il va y avoir de l'ambiance » dit Sendoh

_Heureusement qu'on a pris 3 compartiments rien que pour nous. J'ose à peine imaginer le désordre avec cette bande d'adolescents immatures. Mais Akagi, Uozumi, Maki et Fujima seront là pour leur mettre les points sur les "i" ou plutôt sur la tête se disait M.Taoka._

Le voyage se déroula normalement, avec bien sûr des courses-poursuites entre Sakuragi et Kiyota. Rukawa dormait, enfin ça c'est que tout le monde croyait, en fait il songeait à quelqu'un qui l'obsédait. Uozumi et Akagi se disputaient pour déterminer la meilleure façon de faire des crêpes soufflées au chocolat.

Sendoh  et Koshino avaient mystérieusement disparus….

Hikoichi cherchait désespérément son idole, l'incroyable Sendoh. Haruko ne se lassait pas d'admirer la beauté froide de Rukawa _(il est trop mignon quand il dort, on aurait dit un ange, j'ai bien envie de le croquer. Calme toi Haruko sinon tu vas rougir comme une tomate)_   

Maki, Fujima et Hanagata parlaient des livres qu'ils avaient récemment lus.

Heureusement qu'ils sont là pour relever le niveau intellectuel pensèrent les entraîneurs en même temps.

Kogure, Mitsui, Ayako et Miyagi parlaient mode.

« Je trouve que les rayures me grossissent » dit Ayako. 

«Ah mais pas du tout, tu sais bien que tu es toujours merveilleuse » lui répondit tendrement Miyagi.

« Arrête tu vas la faire rougir »

« Tu serais même jolie dans avec ton sac de pommes de terre »

« Quoi !!!! Je suis habillée comme un sac de pommes de terre ?!? »

« Non non t'as mal compris, tu es toujours jolie enfin c'est ce que… »

« Arrête Miyagi je crois que tu vas encore plus t'enfoncer » dit Kogure.

« Oh c'est mignon il rougit !!! » le taquina Mitsui.

Quatre heures plus tard, notre communauté du basket arriva enfin à la gare de la station de ski.

Fin du 2ème chapitre

Merci pour ceux qui lu mon fic, j'espère que vous avez apprécier. Je vais essayer de faire plus d'effort côté écriture. 

Comme d'hab si quelque chose vous choque, si vous avez des idées je suis ouverte a toutes vos propositions.  

Et merci pour les reviews   ^-^

   


	3. arrivée à l'hotel

Je n'ai pas trouvé de titre pour ce chapitre mon cerveau et au ralenti, c'est les vacances.

**Chapitre 3 : **

****

       « Wow c'est trop beau !!! Les autres ont eu tort de ne pas venir » pensa Sendoh.

« Allez dites bonjour à la caméra » Hikoichi avait décidé de compléter sa panoplie de reporter en herbe avec un caméscope.

« Bon ben alors un petit coucou pour le reste de notre équipe malade, rétablissez-vous vite, on pense très fort à vous et on va essayer de s'amuser pour vous » déclara Fujima.

« Coucou Yohei et les autres, regardez qui est à côté de moi. _Vous voyez ma petite Haruko sera bientôt folle de moi. _Mais où es-tu Haruko ?!? _Ah non elle se dirige vers cet espèce de @ #*§ de bloc de glace. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle peut bien lui trouver. L'air de la montagne lui ouvrira les yeux et elle comprendra qu'en fait c'est moi qu'elle veut._ * sourire triomphant*

« Arrêtes de baver et prends tes affaires » lui ordonna Akagi . Il se disait qu'il ne fallait pas perdre Sakuragi des yeux, un chalet, sa sœur et ce volcan ambulant ça sentaient les problèmes à plein nez.

  M. Takato prit la parole « Les enfants ..hum .. je veux dire mes amis (n/a : il ne veut pas froisser leur ego eh oui il ne faut pas oublié qu'ils sont bien plus grands que lui et que certains ont très mauvais caractère ) nous allons prendre un autocar, le trajet durera 30 min puis nous serons enfin au chalet. Prenez vos sacs on y va »

Sakuragi s'empressa de proposer son aide à Haruko qui accepta gentiment. Rukawa ne comprenait pas ce que SON do aho pouvait bien trouver à cette fille, elle était mignonne mais sans plus. La seule chose qu'elle pourrait apporter à Hanamichi c'était des larmes et de la souffrance. Il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup non soyons francs il ne l'aimait pas du tout, elle était tellement naïve qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte de la chance qu'elle avait d'être aimée par Hanamichi. Quel gâchis, alors que lui sous ses airs de banquise avait tant de choses à partager avec son rouquin. Il aimait Hanamichi ça il en était maintenant sûr mais il avait besoin de connaître la profondeur des sentiments du rouquin pour cette fille. Rukawa avait terriblement envie de penser qu'il y avait un espoir pour que lui et son do aho dépassent leur antagonisme et passent à autre chose…. Il fallait qu'il sache.

      Le trajet en bus se déroula de la même façon que le trajet en train dans une ambiance bonne enfant ponctuée de bagarres, de blagues, de moqueries en bref une ambiance de classe de neige d'enfants d'une école primaire.

      Ils arrivèrent enfin au chalet. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, habillé assez étrangement … nan nan nan carrément étrangement, était là pour les accueillir. Il portait un pantalon à la limite du baggy, un blouson rouge et jaune poussin et des lunettes ultra tendance qui lui masquait la moitié du visage.

Il y a des gens vraiment bizarres ici se dit M. Takato. Ça promet. C'est sûrement un employé envoyé par le directeur. Le quadragénaire se dirigea à grands pas vers le groupe pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. « Bonjour, je me présente, je suis M. Nakato directeur du chalet »

Tout le monde fut surpris d'apprendre qui il était. Sakuragi  lui demanda si il était habillé pour un carnaval ou une fête locale mais il n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase : le poing de son capitaine venait de s'abattre sur son crâne. 

_J'ai mal pour toi mon do aho mais là tu l'a bien cherché._

Le directeur continua son speech « Ça va les jeunes (n/a : prononcez djeunz) ? Ça va donner grave pendant ce séjour .. »

« Quoi ?! Mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte ? Je sais que ce n'est pas bien de se moquer des autres mais avec Sakuragi, Kiyota, Miyagi je pensais qu'on avait touché le fond mais je vois qu'il y a pire qu'eux » chuchota Maki à Akagi. 

Le directeur continuait sur sa lancée « Rentrons on se les gèle dehors les enfants. »

      Le chalet, de taille moyenne, était très chaleureux. M. Nakato se dirigea vers la réception et demanda à un de ses employés de lui donner les clefs des chambres des djeunz. Pendant ce temps M.Taoka donna la répartition des chambres « Alors au 1er étage chambre 102 : Maki, Hikoichi, Kiyota, Sakuragi et Rukawa »

« Pauvre Maki, je ne sais pas si tu vas résister lui dit malicieusement Mitsui. Il va y avoir de l'ambiance dans cette chambre ». L'ancien joueur MVP priait de toutes ses forces pour que son Kogure soit dans la même chambre que lui. _Please God help us, je sais que je n'ai pas toujours bien agit mais c'est le moment de faire un geste._

Hikoichi soupira en apprenant qu'il ne serait pas dans la chambre du génial Sendoh, il aurait tant voulu voir comment il était hors des cours et du basket.

« Chambre 103 : Fujima, Hanagata , Akagi et Uozumi.  2ème étage chambre 206 : Kogure, Mitsui, Miyagi, Koshino et Sendoh et mesdemoiselles dans la chambre 209 . Nous serons au rez de chaussez ». 

A l'annonce de leur nom Kosh et Sendoh se lancèrent un regard complice. Ayako se demandait si elle allait pouvoir supporter Haruko, elle l'appréciait c'était certain mais l'entendre parler à longueurs de journées de Rukawa c'était au-dessus de ses forces. De plus elle ressentait un mélange de compassion, de peine et de pitié pour Haruko qui s'entêtait à penser à Rukawa comme un boy-friend potentiel. Il ne l'aimerait jamais mais ces temps-ci la manager avait remarqué que Rukawa était de plus en plus irrité à la vue de la jeune fille. En temps normal il l'aurait tout simplement ignoré mais là c'était comme si il essayait de lui lancer des ondes négatives histoire qu'elle ne s'approche pas trop de lui.

Miyagi était réjouit, il était au même étage qu'Aya-chan. Un filet de bave commençait à s'échapper de sa bouche. _Oulah il faut que je me ressaisisses sinon elle va finir par me prendre pour un pervers, je ne veux pas être considéré comme Sendoh moi !!!!!!_

      Le directeur leur tandis des clefs accrochées à des portes clefs en forme de planches de surf multicolores. « Je pense  qu'il faut rester original jusqu'au bout, expliqua-t-il. Bon je vous  laisse prendre vos aises. Si vous avez besoin de moi n'hésitez  pas. A plus » et sur ce dernier mot, le directeur prit la direction d'un corridor et disparu.

      « Vous pouvez monter maintenant. Dîner dans une heure, après quartier libre ». 

Dans les escaliers Maki fit promettre aux trois têtes de mules qui allaient partager sa chambre de ne pas se battre (ou du moins essayer) pendant leur séjour. Il fit aussi jurer à Hikoichi de ne pas le suivre partout avec son  caméscope ou son calepin. _Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça  T_T ils vont me rendre fou . _« Mais pourquoi tu pleures capitaine ?!? » . « C'est rien je suis juste content de partager votre chambre ». Kiyota n'aurait jamais imaginé que son capitaine puisse être aussi émotif. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre. 

« Oh cool des lits superposés !! Vu que je suis le meilleur dans tout les domaines je prendrai un des lits du haut et toi Kitsune on te mettra en bas ». Rukawa  lui lança son éternel "do aho".

« Vous n'allez quand même pas vous battre pour des lits. Comme je suis le plus vieux… ».

« Vieux débris » murmura Sakuragi à l'attention du capitaine de Kainan.

« Quoi qu'est-ce tu as dit ?? » Une veine commençait à grossir sur le front de Maki. 

« Mais j'ai rien dit » Sakuragi avait pris un air innocent qui irritait encore plus Maki.

« Donc je disais comme je suis l'aîné et le PLUS mature, c'est moi qui décide, pour le 1er lit : Hikoichi en haut, Rukawa en bas pour le deuxième : Kiyota en haut, moi en bas et Sakuragi tu prends le troisième lit ».

« T'as raison vieux débris, ni Kitsune, ni le macaque ne méritent de dormir avec Sakuragi le Tensai ».

« Si tu as un lit superposé pour toi tout seul c'est parce que je voulais t'écarter de Rukawa et Kiyota. Avec vous trois on ne sait jamais ».

Pendant ce temps dans une autre chambre …

_Oh non des lits superposés avec leurs poids, si je ne suis pas en haut je risque d'être aplati comme une crêpe_. Fujima s'empressa de prendre un lit supérieur. 

Dans la chambre 206….

« Mitsui tu prends quel lit, celui du haut ou celui du bas ? » lui demanda Kogure.

Il lui répondit tout bas « Je prendrai le lit du haut à défaut de pouvoir partager ton lit ». En entendant ces mots Kogure se mit à rougir comme une tomate, ses camardes de chambre pensaient même qu'il allait se mettre à clignoter comme un gyrophare.

« Et toi Hiro-kun tu veux quel  lit ». « N'importe lequel tant que je suis près de toi Akira ».

_Quoi qu'est-ce que j'entends ?!? Mais que se passe-t-il dans cette chambre ? Kogure rougit quand Mitsui  lui parle, Koshino et Sendoh ont l'air inséparables. Ils ne se sont pas quittés de tout le voyage. Mais non ça ne peut pas être ça…..je dois me faire des films…. Pourtant il y a des signes …des mots ….des gestes qui ne trompent pas. Kogure rentrait tous les soirs avec Mitsui soit disant pour travailler. Alors si je ne me trompe pas et je me trompe rarement Sendoh serait avec Koshino et mes coéquipiers sortiraient ensemble. Ils ne m'ont rien dit les petits cachottiers. J'aurai du le remarquer plus tôt._

Dans la chambre des filles…

« Oh ça va être super, n'est-ce pas Ayako ».

_Ça y est elle commence._

« On va bien s'amuser tu vas voir. Tu as vu Rukawa dans le train, on aurait dit un ange ».

_Et voilà elle recommence à parler de lui. Tu parles d'un ange, il bavait. Mais quand va-t-elle se rendre qu'il n'en a rien à faire d'elle. L'amour, si c'est bien de l'amour, l'a rendue aveugle. Histoire ordinaire d'un "amour" à sens unique.  _

Fin du 3ème chapitre

Je ne sais pas si ce chapitre ressemble à quelque chose, ça doit sûrement partir dans tous les sens. T_T Je vous en prie reviewer (je pense pas que ça existe en français mais bon).

 Je sais pas si ce que j'écrit est bien ou pas, et vu que je suis une débutante j'ai besoin de votre aide * puppy eyes*

Je remercie Akipuyen (ne vous inquiétez pas ce n'est pas son vrai nom) pour son aide et ses conseils. Rukawa, Sendoh, Maki et Mitsui ne seront jamais à toi mais à moi -) ( certaines personnes se font vraiment des illusions)   

 


	4. petit repas entre amis

Désolée tout le monde pour le retard mais j'étais en partiels. Merci pour ses reviews qui m'encouragent beaucoup !!! Thanx a lot !!!!

Disclaimer : les persos de Slam Dunk ne m'appartiennent pas ….. sauf Mitsui dans mes rêves

**Chapitre 4**

Deux heures plus tard les joueurs se retrouvèrent tous dans la salle à manger du chalet. 

« Tu as vu Aya-chan, il y a une cheminée, c'est tellement romantique, tu ne trouves pas ? » lui dit Miyagi. 

Ayako d'un air exaspéré « Oui oui, c'est pas mal mais ne t'en approche pas trop tu risquerais de te brûler. »

_Elle est tellement belle même quand  elle se fâche. Je t'aime Aya-chan et si un jour tu m'envoyais ne serait-ce qu'un signe d'espoir, ça serait le plus beau jour de ma vie._

« Arrête de rêvasser Ryota »

« Oui Aya-chan. »

« Alors Maki t'es toujours vivant, et tes camarades de chambre aussi ?!? Tu es plus résistant que ce que je pensais. » lui demanda Mitsui pour le taquiner.

Mais Maki ne répondit pas.

« Eh Maki je te parle. Tu pourrais répondre au moins !!! Quel prétentieux ce mec. »

« Tu sais à son âge il devient sourd le vieux débris, nyahahahah !!! » rajouta Sakuragi

_Maki ─ Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous à me regarder comme ça ?!?_

Maki se sentait comme un animal de foire. Il leva les bras et mit ses doigts dans ses oreilles. Il donnait l'impression de se les laver.

_Ah ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait se dit Mitsui._

_Ils sont vraiment dégoûtants à Kainan pensa Hanagata._

_Il devait avoir les oreilles sacrément bouchées songea Sendoh._

Maki retira deux boules de mousse de ses oreilles. « Désolé vous me parliez ? J'avais mis mes boules Quiès pour ne pas à avoir à entendre leurs stupides conversations. »

« Comment ça stupides, s'exclama Sakuragi outré. Vu que Kitsune ne parle jamais, qu'Hikoichi ne fait que noter ou filmer tout ce qu'on dit et vu que je suis le Génie, il n'y a donc que Kyota qui dit des imbécilités. »

« Quoi qu'est-ce que t'as dit ??? Répètes !!! »

« Tu as bien entendu à moins que tu sois aussi sourd que… »

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges n'eût même  le temps de finir sa phrase. En effet Akagi et Maki avaient calmé le macaque et le rouquin par deux coups de poing. (T_T pauvre Hanamichi)

« Calmez-vous, vous allez finir par faire peur aux autres clients » leur dit Hanagata

« Je crois que c'est déjà fait, ils ont tous du partir quand ils ont vu arriver Uozumi, Akagi, Sakuragi et …toi Hanagata » remarqua Hikoichi d'un air amusé.

Le directeur qui avait changé sa tenue pour une autre encore plus délirante vint lui-même les accompagner jusqu'à leurs tables.

« Alors comment ça va les jeunes ? Ce n'est pas tous les jours que nous avons des futures stars du basket ici. J'espère que vous vous plairez dans vos chambres. Cette semaine, au menu, nous avons des recettes savoyardes. Ça change un peu et les clients adorent. »

_Sakuragi – Quand il parlait de « futures stars » c'est sûrement de moi qu'il parlait._

« Savoyardes mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? D'où ça vient ? De quel pays ? » demanda discrètement Hikoichi à Koshino.

« J'en sais rien moi, demande au génie, il doit savoir lui. »

« Heps  pss pss Sakuragi. Tu sais de quoi parle le directeur ? C'est quoi les recettes savoyardes ? »

« Chut, leur ordonna Akagi. La Savoie est une région de France bande d'incultes !!! »

Le directeur leur demanda ensuite si ils connaissaient la fondue, puis il leur fit une démonstration. Il fit signe à un serveur d'apporter le repas. Haruko s'empressa de s'asseoir à coté de Rukawa, ce qui ne plut pas à Sakuragi mais alors pas du tout.. 

_Ne t'assieds pas à côté de ce dormeur Haruko, il risque de te baver dessus._

Sakuragi éjecta Rukawa de sa chaise d'un coup de pied et s'assit à côté de sa bien-aimée qui ne comprenait pas où était passé Rukawa.

« Do aho » lança simplement le bloc de glace. _Remarque comme ça je ne serai pas à côté de ce pot de colle. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a cette fille ?? Elle a un problème ou quoi, elle me suit toujours comme un petit chien. Pourquoi faut-il que mon do aho lui court après ?!?   _

Le serveur apporta la fondue. Le directeur montra aux 4 équipes comment manger la fondue, puis les laissa se restaurer. « Mangez avant que ça ne refroidisse »

Chacun prit sa fourchette à  fondue et mit un bout de pain à l'extrémité. 

« Allez on plonge tous en même temps. » proposa Maki.

Tout le monde plongea sa fourchette dans le plat.

« Ah mais où est passé mon croûton, s'étonna Sakuragi. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Qui me l'a pris ? C'est toi Kyota ? Tu as tellement faim sale chimpanzé que tu vas jusqu'à piquer les croûtons des autres !!! »

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es trop nul. »

Ayako passa un autre morceau de pain à Sakuragi pour le calmer.

_Miyagi – Ah ça c'est tout Aya-chan, elle est gentille avec tout le monde même avec cet abruti de Sakuragi, elle a vraiment le cœur sur la main._

Cette fois-ci Hanamichi ne perdit pas son croûton. « Hum c'est bon ça. Mince j'ai plein de fromage partout !! »

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

_Rukawa – Qu'est-ce que tu es maladroit mon do aho mais c'est bien pour ça qu'on t'aime, que je t'aime. J'aimerai bien être à la place du croûton pour toucher tes douces lèvres … Ah mais à quoi je pense, il faut que j'arrête. »_

Le dîner se déroula sans incidents notoires, juste quelques « do aho », « baka kitsune », deux ou trois « vieux débris », 5 « chimpanzés » et un « travelo » ( ça c'est pour Mitsui), mais surtout beaucoup de gorilla punches.

Plus tard, dans un coin de la salle de repos Maki, Hanagata, Fujima, Akagi, Uozumi se racontaient des histoires de fantômes devant la cheminée. Koshino et Sendoh étaient assis dans un coin reculé de la pièce mais on pouvait voir Koshino rougir à cause des choses que Sendoh lui susurrait à l'oreille.

Tout le monde pensait que Rukawa dormait sur une table, mais en fait il observait son do aho qui se chamaillait comme d'habitude avec Kyota pour savoir qui était le meilleur des deux tandis qu'Hikoichi les filmait. Mitsui, Kogure, Ayako et Miyagi étaient assis et parlaient du grand amour.

« Moi je l'ai déjà trouvé » dit Miyagi en regardant tendrement Ayako.

 Haruko, toujours en pleine contemplation devant Rukawa répondait « oui » à toutes les questions qu'on lui posait.

« Et toi Haruko qu'en penses-tu ? Tu es du même avis que Mitsui ? »

« Oui »

« Comment ça oui ? Tu penses qu'on peut faire l'amour sans aimer quelqu'un » lui demanda Ayako à la fois étonnée et inquiète par la réponse d'Haruko.

« Oui oui »

« Mais comment tu peux dire ça, tu as déjà ….à ton âge ?!? »

« Oui »

« Si jeune mais avec qui ??? demanda Mitsui. Non et puis après tout cela ne nous regarde pas.»  _Kami sama je n'ose même pas imaginer la réaction d'Hanamichi s'il l'apprenait._

Quelques heures plus tard tout le monde alla se coucher exténué par cette journée. Ils devaient prendre des forces pour affronter le lendemain.

Voili voilou c'est tout ce que j'ai été capable d'écrire. Il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre excusez-moi je suis impardonnable T_T.

Je  reviens dans un mois, donc je ne pourrai pas updater pour l'instant

Je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances et merci pour ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de lire ce chapitre jusqu'au bout -)


	5. rendezvous nocturnes

Hi everybody !!!!!!! Désolée de ne pas avoir updaté plus tôt et oui je suis une grande feignasse. Ya pas longtemps que j'ai repris les cours donc mon cerveau est encore à l'heure des vacances lol. J'espère que ça va bien pour vous allez on y va. Au fait clo est super cool :p

Disclaimer : les perso de Slam Dunk ne m'appartiennent bla bla blablabla

Chapitre 5 :(encore un chapitre sans nom ….)

Tout le monde était dans sa chambre, enfin presque … Rukawa  se dit _Si seulement on était tous les deux tous seuls dans la chambre, je pourrai enfin lui avouer mes sentiments, lui dire que je l'aime, pendant kil se retournait dans son lit dans leur chambre…_Il passa ainsi une bonne partie de la nuit à réfléchir jusqu'au moment où il s'endormit vers 5 heures du matin avec la bouche ouverte d'où s'écoulait un mince filet de bave.  

Dans la chambre 206 : 

« Ce soir quand tout le monde dormira, retrouvons-nous aux toilettes vers 1h du matin ok ? » proposa discètement Sendoh à Koshino. Kogure et Mitsui étaient plongés dans une conversation à voix basse.

« Ok j'ai hâte d'y être ». Ils se mirent alors à rigoler en pensant à leur future escapade aux toilettes.

Mitsui entraîna Kogure hors de la chambre. 

« Eh où allez-vous tous les deux ? Vous savez que l'on n'a pas le droit de traîner dans les couloirs ??? » leur demanda Koshino.

 « Je dois parler à Kogure, on revient dans quelques instants. »    

« Mais non prenez tout votre temps. » intervint Sendoh. Puis il chuchota à l'oreille de Kosh 

« Laisse les aller, tu veux pas être tout seul avec moi ? » Koshino sourit.

Mitsui et Kogure se retrouvèrent dans le couloir qui était à peine éclairé, Mitsui en profita pour se rapprocher de son amant.

« Alors que voulais-tu me dire Mitsui. ». _Je connais ce regard _pensa Kogure avec un léger sourire. Il sentit alors les lèvres de Mitsui contre les siennes, sa langue tentait de s'introduire dans sa bouche mais Kogure ne voulait pas se lâcher dans un endroit pareil. Des mains se baladaient sur son corps puis elles glissèrent sous son pull.

 « Mmmh…mmh … non arrête Mitsui pas ici, quelqu'un risquerait de nous surprendre, s'il te plaît stop tu sais bien que je ne pourrais pas te résister si tu continues. »

« Ok j'arrête. Bon voilà je voulais savoir si ça ne tenterait pas un rendez-vous nocturne avec ton amant ? »

« Avec mon amant préféré, c'est tentant mais je sais pas faut que je réfléchisse. »

« Comment ça ton amant préféré ?!? Tu en as d'autres ??? »

« Ça se pourrait… » le taquina Kogure

« Mais moi je ne partage pas, c'est dommage pour les autres. » Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément.

 « Alors rendez-vous à 1h aux toilettes du 1er étage, c'est d'accord ? Je pense qu'à cette heure là ils dormiront tous à poings fermés. Viens Kimi-kun, on rentre. »

Quand ils retournèrent dans la chambre ils trouvèrent Sendoh et Kosh dans une position plutôt étrange. Sendoh était au-dessus de son co-équipier sui était allongé sur son lit. Koshino pour se justifier leur raconta que Sendoh l'aidait à remettre ses lentilles.

« Je ne savais pas que tu portais des lentilles. Tu es myope ou astigmate. » lui demanda Kogure qui ne croyait pas trop à leur histoire. 

_Non mais ils nous prennent vraiment pour des idiots ces deux-là _pensa Mitsui en leur lançant un regard sceptique

« Il est myope comme une taupe. » déclara Sendoh et  pensant changer de sujet il ajouta 

« mais au fait où est Ryota ? »

« Je crois qu'il est parti se promener avec  Ayako », lui répondit Mitsui.

Les 4 basketteurs se couchèrent en pensant à leur rendez-vous mais aucun d'eux ne dormaient vraiment, chacun brûlait d'impatience.

Pendant ce temps là devant la porte d'une chambre…

« Bonne nuit Aya-chan »

« Bonne nuit Miyagi »

Ils étaient tous les deux à la porte de la chambre d'Haruko et d'Ayako. Haruko dormait déjà. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit à cette heure là. Ils étaient tous les deux, seuls sans personne pour les déranger. Ayako se rapprocha doucement du visage de Miyagi. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qui se passait dans sa tête mais le fait de partir en voyage ensemble, de se retrouver dans le même hôtel tout cela entraînait un certain rapprochement qui ne semblait pas déplaire à Miyagi. Ils auraient l'occasion de mieux se connaître tous les deux. 

 Miyagi, lui était aux anges, il se dit que ce soir serait le grand soir pour lui et son Aya-chan. En à peine quelques secondes il s'était monté un film dans son esprit : Ayako l'embrasserait et lui il lui rendrait son baiser, ensuite elle lui avouerait son amour. Il ferma les yeux pour profiter encore plus du moment mais Ayako se ravisa au dernier moment et c'est sur le front que Miyagi reçut ce baiser tant attendu.

« Arrête de baver Miyagi lui dit-elle gentiment, et vas te coucher demain une longue journée nous attend »

« Hein …Euh… oui Aya-chan. Bonne nuit ». Miyagi était un peu déçu certes mais ce baiser lui sembla encore plus tendre que ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Il attendit qu'Ayako referme la porte de la chambre et murmura dans le silence de la nuit 

« Je t'aime ».Même si ce n'était peut être qu'un baiser innocent, Miyagi était plein d'espoirs. Doucement Ayako referma la porte pour ne pas réveiller Haruko. Elle resta un bon moment le dos collé à la porte en pensant à ce qui se serait passé si elle avait été aux bouts de ses actes. Elle était sûre d'éprouver des sentiments pour Miyagi mais elle ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs, elle avait peur qu'il s'emballe. Elle voulait être sûre et certaine qu'elle l'aimait réellement avant de faire quoique ce soit. La jeune fille craignait qu'il ne l'aime plus qu'elle ne l'aime, de ne pas être à la hauteur de son amour.

La chambre de Miyagi se trouvait au même étage que celle des filles mais il lui fallait d'abord parcourir un long couloir tortueux (n/a : si si ya des hôtels avec des couloirs comme des labyrinthes, mes bosses en sont des preuves :s). Miyagi décida de se promener un peu histoire de réfléchir sur les événements derniers, la vie au lycée, le basket, Ayako, Ayako et encore Ayako. 

Vers une heure du matin, Sendoh se leva ainsi que Koshino, ils se glissèrent discrètement hors de la chambre ( si si c'est vrai des fois mais c'est rare ils peuvent être super discrets… sauf quand ils sont en pleine action). En route vers les WC, ils tombèrent sur Miyagi qui se promenait toujours dans l'hôtel « Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là tous les deux ?? »

« On va aux toilettes, ça te gêne et toi pourquoi tu es dehors à cette heure  là ?? J'y suis tu espionnes cette pauvre Ayako » _Eh eh je suis trop fort j'ai réussi a retourné la situation à notre avantage pensa Koshino._

« Désolé mais je ne m'appelle pas Sendoh pour être aussi pervers » et sur cette réponse il courut jusqu'à leur chambre.

« Laisse le partir Kosh, c'est pas grave on a des choses plus importantes à faire en plus il n'a pas tout à fait tort » 

« Comment ça ? Je ne vois pas »

Sendoh murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Koshino, celui-ci fut d'abord surpris par ce que Sendoh venait de lui dire mais ensuite un large sourire vint se poser sur son visage « c'est clair t'es bien un pervers pour penser à des trucs pareils »

Un quart d'heure plus tard toujours dans la chambre 206, Mitsui s'était levé. Il regarda autour de lui, ou plutôt il essaya de distinguer les formes qui l'entouraient dans la pénombre. _Tiens c'est bizarre je ne vois ni Sendoh ni Koshino, ils sont peut être allés rejoindre les autres joueurs de leur équipe. Tant mieux ça m'arrange profitons-en._

« Allez réveille toi c'est le moment ». Il secoua Kogure un peu plus fort mais aucune réaction. _C'est pas grave je vais employer les grands moyens._ Mitsui glissa sa main sous la couverture de Kogure, elle se faufila plus bas et encore plus bas pour finalement atteindre  une certaine partie de l'anatomie de Kogure « la belle aux bois dormant »

Kogure se retourna avec un grand sourire « je me rends je ne dormais pas »

« Mais t'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt, t'es…t'es ..t'es… »

« Je suis quoi ? »

« T'es vraiment machiavélique  ( note de kawai-clo : Mitsui sortant des mots intelligents c l'intelligence de kogure ki lui monte à la tete ?? :p) quand tu veux ». Il embrassa son petit diable de Kogure.

« Mais c'est bien pour ça que tu m'aimes »

« Pour ça et pour autre chose. Koshino et Sendoh ne sont pas là,  profitons-en »

« Mais ils sont passés où ? Et Miyagi ?»

« Miyagi doit sûrement chanter une sérénade sous la fenêtre d'Ayako. Pour les deux autres je ne sais pas, soit avec le reste de leur équipe soit …tous les deux en train de faire des choses comme nous »

« Mais pour l'instant on ne fait rien »

« Ça va pas tarder… » Ils étaient bras dessus bras dessous. Mitsui ouvrit la porte.

« Aaaaaaah »

« Chut tais toi tu vas réveiller tout le monde ». Ils venaient de tomber nez à nez avec Miyagi qui rentrait de sa promenade. 

« Mais qu'est ce qui vous a pris de me faire peur comme ça ? C'est encore une de tes vieilles blagues Mitsui !!! »

« Mais n'importe quoi, arrêtes de divaguer ». _Réfléchis Mitsui réfléchis vite. _« Kogure ne sent pas bien bien. Il a envie de vomir. » 

« C'est vrai Kogure ça va pas ? ». Kogure fit mine de se sentir nauséeux.

« Non je crois que… je crois que. »

« Bon je l'emmène vite aux toilettes. On revient tout de suite, t'inquiète pas Miyagi il est entre de bonnes mains. Pas besoin que tu viennes ça ira ». Ils etaient dejà au bout du couloir qd Mitsui finit sa phrase

Miyagi se retrouva tout seul. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à allez aux petits coins. C'est peut être la fondue, ils ne doivent pas être habitués à ce genre de nourriture étrangère… ou peut être  oui peut être qu'ils sont partis faire des cochonneries à quatre. Je ne les aurais jamais pensé comme ça ces quatre mecs. Demain j'aurai de quoi les charrier… »

Fin du 5ème chapitre

Voilà c'est fini !!!!!! j'ai l'impression que plus ça va et moins ça ressemble a qqch. Pour le prochain chapitre je vais essayer de m'y mettre plus sérieusement et cette fois c promis j'updaterai plus vite. Rukawa, Sendoh, maki et Mitsui appartiennent à pochaontas la fille la plus angélique de toute la terre (nyahahahah je crois que j'ai doublé qqun sur ce coupa la , il se reconnaitra)  Reviewez svp pour me dire si ça part pas un peu en sucette. Et merci merci pour ceux qui ont lu et ceux qui ont reviewé 

Un grand merci a clo (la fan de fukuda :p) pour avoir corriger mes incohérences, mes oublis, mes phrases …enfin mon fic quoi -)


End file.
